vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ties That Bind/Transcript
Cemetery is walking through a cemetery. She passes a gravestone reading "Sheila Bennett Beloved Grandmother", then one reading "Amelia Bennett. She was well esteemed and loyal to all who knew her." then another reading "The memory of Ernestine Bennett. Rest in peace." She sees a coffin sitting above ground and places her hand on it. Klaus appears behind her, and she turns around to face him. :Klaus: I figured out how to open it. Can you? rushes towards Bonnie and bites her. Bonnie wakes up in the coffin. She uses her cell phone's screen to illuminate the inside of the coffin. She screams for help and bangs on the coffin. :Bonnie: Let me out! Please! Oh my god, oh my god! Fes patrus tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa! bangs furiously on the coffin. She hears footsteps outside the coffin. :Bonnie: Hey! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here! woman opens the coffin. Old Witch House and Elena are standing in front of the coffins. :Bonnie: I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message. :Elena: I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time. :Bonnie: Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you. :Elena: So, these are the rest of his family? :Bonnie: Yeah. Elijah and two others. This one...is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus. enters. :Stefan: What the hell are you doing? :Bonnie: I needed her to know about the coffin. :Stefan: And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie. :Elena: So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone? :Stefan: Don't tempt me, Elena. :Bonnie: I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her. :Stefan: Find who? What are you talking about? :Bonnie: I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized... pulls a photo out of her pocket and shows Elena. :Elena: Oh my god, Bonnie. looks at the photo. :Stefan: Who is this? :Bonnie: It's my mom. Gilbert Residence and Elena are searching through a pile of driver license records for Bonnie's mother Abby. They're looking through the records of everyone who is named Abby Bennett. :Elena: Los Alamitos? gives Bonnie the record for a woman named Abby Bennett Wilson. :Bonnie: Too old. :Elena: Honolulu? :Bonnie: I wish. How many of these are there? :Elena: A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country. :Bonnie: I know we haven't been able to really...that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with. :Elena: There's nothing more important, Bonnie. :Bonnie: It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid. :Elena: You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you. :Bonnie: The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later. enters the house holding a manilla folder in his hand. :Damon: Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High...blah blah blah. hands Bonnie the folder and she opens it and looks at the driver's license record. :Damon: A little compulsion helps sped up the research process. :Bonnie: This is her. :Damon: Yep. Road trip. I call shotgun. :Elena: Yea-No. :Damon: Want me to hang out in the back with you? :Elena: You're not coming, Damon. :Damon: Why? I'm the one who found her. :Elena: Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience. and Elena look at each other for a long time. :Bonnie: What's going on with you two? :Damon: We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip. leaves. Bonnie looks surprised at Elena. Elena is lost for words. Forbes Residence enters. She finds Tyler sitting in her living room. He stands when she sees him. :Caroline: What are you doing here? :Tyler: I came to apologize. :Caroline: Apologize?! You bit me. I could've died. I think we're way past apologies, Tyler. :Tyler: That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no. And then...just happened anyway. Like, it was completely out of my control. That's why I had your mom call him. Forbes walks into the room. :Caroline: Daddy? :Bill: Hi, Caroline. :Tyler: I thought, since he can resist compulsion, maybe he could teach me to resist the sire bound. :Caroline: Can you help him? :Bill: I'm gonna try. :Caroline: Why? :Bill: Because he made a mistake and now he wants to make good. And I understand that. Mystic Grill and Dr. Meredith Fell are talking and drinking. :Alaric: Do you want anything else? A beer? :Meredith: I'd love one but I've got rounds in fifteen minutes, and a drunk doctor is a bad doctor. :Alaric: Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are. :Meredith: Angry. laugh. Thanks for lunch. :Alaric: Yeah, sure. So......next time dinner? :Meredith: Yeah, that would be great. :Alaric: Cool. Take care. :Meredith: Bye. Thanks. Fell leaves and Damon passes her and walks up to Alaric. :Damon: Who's that? :Alaric: My doctor. :Damon: She's a doctor? :Alaric: Mm-hm. :Damon: What's the damage? :Alaric: No damage. :Damon: Come on, Ric, a fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart...damage. :Alaric: Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day. :Damon: Yeah, but it comes from her ex, doesn't count. :Alaric: Yeah, I guess you're right. picks up a notebook from the table, opens it, and tosses it to Alaric. :Damon: That's yours. :Alaric: Ooh, I wonder how my ex's would call me? :Damon: Nothing. They're all dead. :Alaric: Huh. Well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent. :Damon: She dated the medical examiner? :Alaric: Mm-hmm. :Damon: Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead. :Alaric: What? :Damon: Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire. :Alaric: Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that. :Damon: Well, red flag number two. :Alaric: Who do you think killed him? :Damon: I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect. Salvatore Boarding House enters. Klaus is sitting in a chair, drinking alcohol. Music is blaring. Stefan turns the music down. :Stefan: What are you doing here, Klaus? :Klaus: Enjoying our stalemate. :Stefan: What do you want? :Klaus: The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back. :Stefan: Well, see...Klaus...I'm not negotiating. :Klaus: And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean? :Stefan: No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk. :Klaus: I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal. :Stefan: Or what? You make one move and I will drop... :Klaus: laugh Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left? Bonnie's Car and Bonnie are driving to Bonnie's mom. :Bonnie: I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her. :Elena: You don't really talk about her. :Bonnie: What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about you and Damon instead? :Elena: I'm not talking about it. He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again. :Bonnie: I mean...was it good? :Elena: It doesn't matter. :Bonnie: That means it was. mobile phone rings. :Bonnie: Oh...It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address. :Elena: Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment. :Bonnie: Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up. :Elena: Fine. picks up. :Elena: What? :Stefan: Where are you? :Elena: Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house, while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses. :Stefan: You're kidding me, right? :Elena: No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity. :Stefan: Klaus is getting antsy. He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster. :Elena: Well, we're doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes? :Stefan: Sure, Elena. Whatever you say. is in Elena's house and picks up the driver's license record with Abby's North Carolina address on it. They hang up. Mystic Grill is talking on the phone at the bar with his minion Daniel who is sitting in his parked car. :Klaus: How's life on the road? :Daniel: Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids? :Klaus: Boring. For now. :Daniel: If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word. :Klaus: There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear, what you need to do? :Daniel: I got it covered. gets out of the car, goes up to a house and rings the bell. A woman opens the door. :Abby: Can I help you? :Daniel: Abby Bennett Wilson? :Abby: That's me. gives her a friendly smile. Abby's House and Bonnie are arriving at Abby's house. :Elena: Cute house. :Bonnie: Yeah, in the middle of nowhere. :Elena: You ready? get out of the car and ring the doorbell. A teenage boy comes up the stairs beside them. :Jamie: Hey, there. :Elena: Hey, we're looking for, um, Abby Wilson. :Jamie: She not home. There anything I can do for you? :Bonnie: It's okay, we can come back. starts to walk away, but Elena grabs her arm and ushers her back. :Jamie: I'm sorry, but you look so familiar. :Bonnie: Ehm, Abby is my mom. :Jamie: Oh...I'm Jamie. You guys wanna come inside? Right this way. inside the kitchen. :Jamie: You guys sure you don't want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something. :Bonnie: Water is fine. :Jamie: Cool. :Bonnie: So, are we...like related? :Jamie: Oh, nah. Abby's not my mom. :Elena: Oh, good. :Jamie: Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totalled her car. Twice. :Bonnie: She sounds...great. enters the house. :Abby: Jamie? Whose car's out front? :Bonnie: That's mine. I'm Bonnie. Your daughter. :Abby: Hello, Bonnie. Old Lockwood Cellar chains Tyler up. Caroline's standing beside them. :Caroline: How do you know, this is gonna work? :Bill: That's a process. It took decades, to train myself to resist compulsion. Brain's like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it can do. A sire bond, at its core, is about one thing...gratitude. If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why. :Tyler: I was cursed. Every full moon I had to change into a wolf. It was torture. Klaus took that away. :Bill: He freed you from your pain and now you feel indebted to him. To break the sire bound you gotta make yourself turn. Own your pain then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you will be free. :Caroline: But how can he turn? It's not a full moon. :Bill: He doesn't need one. You're a hybrid now, right? I mean, you can turn at will now, am I right? :Tyler: Yeah, but I don't know how to just start. :Bill: You're making excuses. :Tyler: You don't understand! When I turn, I break every bone in my body. :Bill: You asked for my help. This is the only way. How badly do you want your freedom? considers this and looks at Caroline. He nods slightly. :Tyler: Okay. :Bill: Okay. walks back near the wall, tugs at his chains, then concentrates. Suddenly he starts to transform. Abby's House is holding a picture of Jamie dressed in a graduation gown in her hands. :Elena: How are you holding up? :Bonnie: I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm just here to get her help. comes walking in from the kitchen. :Abby: So I hope you guys are hungry, cause...food has always been my go-to ice-breaker. :Elena: You have a really beautiful home. :Abby: You're so sweet. Just like your mom. :Elena: You knew my mom? :Abby: Miranda was my best friend. :Bonnie: So, you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left? :Abby: My best friend is why I left. Fifteen years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Elena. Looking for the doppelgänger. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte. :Elena: Mikael. He was an Original vampire. :Abby: It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back. :Bonnie: And neither did you. :Abby: It wasn't that simple. :Bonnie: It wasn't? You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then...what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive? :Elena: Bonnie... :Bonnie: This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us. is starting to leave, but Abby run after her and grabs her arm. :Abby: Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me...Please? :Elena: I'll wait outside. leaves. the house, Elena goes to a derelict barn. Suddenly Stefan is standing in front of her. :Stefan: Hi, Elena. Nice lake house. Mystic Falls Hospital is waiting for Dr. Fell in the reception area. She comes to him. :Damon: You know, we never got a chance to official meet, Doctor...Fell. :Meredith: You're Alaric's friend, right? Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting. What are you doing here? :Damon: Strolling the halls. You know, I like to wave to newborns through the window. Fell smiles at him and starts to go walk away. :Damon: I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal. :Meredith: Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing. :Damon: Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I just thought I come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack. looks down at some paper. :Damon: But then I realized. You signed the death certificate. opens the door she's next to and goes inside, followed by Damon. :Meredith: Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire? :Damon: Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase animal attack? :Meredith: Why do you even care? :Damon: Because Ric likes you. And if you are a psychopath that would really suck for him, :Meredith: You think I killed my ex-boyfriend? :Damon: I think psychopaths are incredible high-maintenance. :Meredith: If you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch. :Damon: Fair enough. starts to leave but Dr. Fell stabs him with a vervain shot. Damon falls to the floor unconscious. She hurriedly takes a blood sample from Damon and leaves shortly before he awakes. Old Lockwood Cellar is turning. His bones break. Tyler looks up at Bill. :Tyler: I can't. I can't. :Bill: Try harder. :Caroline: Can't he just rest for one second? :Bill: We're dong this my way, Caroline. If you can't handle it, you should go. :Tyler: He's right, Caroline. Just go. :Caroline: What?! No! Tyler! :Tyler: Go, Caroline! leaves. Bill takes an axe and repeatedly hits him with it. :Tyler: What are you doing? What the hell, man?! :Bill: Does it bother you? :Tyler: Knock it off! :Bill: Good. Get angry. It's in you. You know it is. goes to strike Tyler again but Tyler stands up and tries to attack him. Bill steps away in time. :Tyler: I said, knock it off! :Bill: Your bond to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger. Either you turn or I kill you right here, right now. moves back and starts to turn again. Abby's House and Bonnie are sitting at the dining room table talking. :Abby: You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Bonnie. :Bonnie: Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments. I just wanna know the truth...why didn't you come home? :Abby: I had no magic. I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman...not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is ways better at this stuff then I am. :Bonnie: You don't know? :Abby: What?...How? :Bonnie: We were doing a rough spell, and we both exhausted ourselves. Her more than me. starts to cry. Abby starts weeping in turn. :Abby: Well she raised you right. I'm sure, she would've been proud of you...Well, now you know my whole story. :Bonnie: Yep. :Abby: How's about you tell me yours? What brings you to me? :Bonnie: It was a dream, actually. I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic, it's... :Abby: Not spells, no. But...I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth still provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do. :Bonnie: I don't think so. :Abby: Bonnie. Please. Let me help you. and Stefan are standing in the barn and talking. :Stefan: So, what did you think, I wouldn't find out? :Elena: Honestly, I didn't care. :Stefan: This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena. :Elena: Yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want. kicks a chair and breaks it. :Stefan: Damn it! enters the barn. :Jamie: Hey! Everything all right out here? :Elena: Hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay? Please, trust me, it's better off for you there. :Jamie: I don't think so. walks towards Stefan. :Stefan: I'd listen to her. Get back upstairs, man. :Jamie: I said, I don't think so. grabs him by the throat and compels him. :Stefan: Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me? lets go of him. Jamie walks away. :Elena: I don't think you've realized how bad you've gotten! :Stefan: It's the way it has to be, Elena. :Elena: Oh, yeah, right. Out-villain the villain. I get it. comes back with a shotgun. :Jamie: You're not supposed to be here. :Elena: Jamie, what are you doing? :Jamie: What I was told. He's not supposed to be here. :Stefan: Elena, he's compelled. shoots Stefan. Stefan falls on the ground on his back. the house, Bonnie hears the gunshot. :Bonnie: What was that? stands up and goes to the door. Abby pours some herbs into her hands, rubs them, then goes up to Bonnie from behind and places her hand with the herbs over Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie sinks to the floor. Alaric's Apartment enters. Alaric's lifting weights on his incline bench. :Alaric: What are you doing here? :Damon: Ehm...Looking for a bunny. You're good. For now. :Alaric: Are you still obsessed of Meredith? puts the barbell back in the rack and sits up. :Alaric: I mean, don't you have an Original vampire to care about? :Damon: Uh ah ah! Do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up, if you start dating this one. Self-defense and all. pours himself a drink. :Alaric: What's your problem? :Damon: Your doctor vervained me and then she bloodjacked me. :Alaric: What? I mean, when did you even see her? :Damon: When I went to the hospital, to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way, very sensitive subject. :Alaric: Damon, what the hell are you doing? :Damon: Why are you mad at me? :Alaric: I told you I'd handle this! :Damon: I proved your theory...diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome. Abby's House is tying Elena's hands behind her to a post and Stefan is lying on the ground, groaning in pain. :Elena: Why are you doing this? :Jamie: Stop moving. :Elena: Jamie, let me go. Jamie, he needs help! :Abby: Jamie! :Elena: Bonnie? sees Abby pulling an unconscious Bonnie near a car. :Elena: Bonnie! runs to her while holding the shotgun and helps her load Bonnie into the back seat of the car. Old Lockwood Cellar is turning. He rip the steel chains out of the walls. :Bill: Oh my god. :Tyler: These chains aren't strong enough. You need to leave. Run! starts running away but Tyler completely transforms and is on Bill before he can escape. Road nighttime. Daniel is leaning against the side of his car which is parked just off a country road. Abby pulls up behind his car. :Daniel: So? :Abby: She didn't tell me where the coffins are. The vampire showed up. :Daniel: Did Jamie take care of him? :Abby: He did. But she's not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried. opens the car door and gets out. :Daniel: Well, you should try again. looks back at the car, and then walks over to Bonnie. :Bonnie: What did you do to me? :Abby: You'll be fine. But don't try any spells. Those herbs I used muted your magic. looks around. :Bonnie: Where's Elena?! :Abby: She'll be fine too. Bonnie, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are. :Bonnie: Why? :Abby: Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself. :Bonnie: I can't. This goes beyond you and me. sneakily takes her mobile phone out and holds it low so Daniel can't see. She starts typing a text message. :Abby: All you need to do, is tell me where they are. Then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please. hands her her phone. The text message reads "Warn your friends". Abby's House is walking to the barn. Elena moving her hands up and down so the rope tying her is rubbing on the post she's tied to. Stefan is still lying on the ground. :Elena: I've almost got it. tries to cut the rope with a nail on the post. :Jamie: Abby hasn't called yet. :Elena: Jamie, please, just let us go. suddenly cocks his gun. :Jamie: No! Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I'ma shoot him again. :Elena: Okay, I won't. Who gave you that gun? :Jamie: A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him. :Elena: What else did he say? :Jamie: If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself. :Elena: What about me? What did he say about me? :Jamie: I'm not supposed to hurt you. :Elena: Are you sure? Because these ropes are so tight, that it is hurting me. walks toward Elena concerned. Elena suddenly releases herself, grabs the gun from Jamie and knocks him out with the butt. She rushes over to Stefan. :Elena: What can I do to help? :Stefan: Every time I move, the wood shifts inside of me. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out. nods and begins to take out the wood pieces. Old Witch House enters the room with the coffins. There are candles lit everywhere. The coffins are invisible. Damon stops, then heards footsteps. Klaus enters. :Klaus: What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less. the candles burn brighter and Klaus falls to his knee, clutching his head and shouting in pain. :Damon: Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here. pain subsides and Klaus speaks in a forced, strained voice. :Klaus: Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... pain returns. Klaus shouts out in pain. He then talks in a loud voice, addressing the room. :Klaus: And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line. candles die down suddenly, and Klaus isn't in pain anymore. He again talks to the room. :Klaus: Now...please...show me the coffins. he can see the coffins. :Klaus: Here we are. at Damon. Where's the fourth? at the room. Show me! :Damon: Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here. :Klaus: What did you do? :Damon: Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one. :Klaus: I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest. :Damon: Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more. Mystic Falls Hospital is waiting for Meredith. She comes out of a room. :Alaric: Want to tell me what you're up to? :Meredith: You talked to Damon. :Alaric: Yeah, I did. :Meredith: He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain, to sedate him for hours. :Alaric: Well, he drinks it everyday to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him. :Meredith: I'm not crazy, Ric. :Alaric: Really? Then what are you? are bringing in a severely injured patient in a stretcher. :Meredith: You really wanna know? Stick around. looks at the patient's face. :Alaric: Is it Bill Forbes? Abby's House is still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan's chest at the barn, but he keeps screaming, so she stops. :Elena: I'm just trying to help! :Stefan: Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out. :Elena: Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you. tries again and finally gets it out. Stefan stops crying out in pain. :Stefan: You've changed. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher. :Elena: You're not the only one, who changed, Stefan. We all had to. :Stefan: It's good though. :Elena: There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty, that it happened. It's because I feel guilty, that you don't know. pulls another piece of wood from Stefan's chest. :Elena: I kissed Damon. looks down, avoiding Elena's eyes. He's clearly upset. Elena seems to feel bad. She places the wooden pieces on Stefan's chest. :Elena: There. All done. gets up without saying a word and walks away. Mystic Falls Hospital and Alaric stand in front of Bill's bed. :Alaric: What happened to him? :Meredith: He was found in the woods. An actual animal attack. Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three liters of blood. :Alaric: Is he gonna make it? :Meredith: Nope. At least not on his own. pulls out the vial of Damon's blood and draws some into a syringe. :Alaric: What is that? :Meredith: Exactly what you think it is. Vampire blood. administers it to Bill. :Meredith: You wanna to know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do. has a look of respect for Meredith. Stefan's Car is leaning against his car when Elena walks up to him from behind. :Elena: Stefan...say something. Please? :Stefan: I shouldn't have kidnapped you. The car, the bridge, that was too far. :Elena: Thank you. :Stefan: But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive. :Elena: I know. I just...I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother...without everything else getting in the way. :Stefan: Without me getting in the way. :Elena: I didn't plan on kissing him. :Stefan: You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us. gets in his car and reverses out of the driveway. Road is waiting for Elena and is talking with her mother. Daniel has already left. :Bonnie: Elena is on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe. :Abby: You think the hybrid will come back? :Bonnie: You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his. You're willing, to do all this for him...and he's not even your family. :Abby: He is my family, Bonnie. I know, that might be hard for you to hear, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you. :Bonnie: You can't. You've no magic and I don't trust you. :Abby: When I put Mikael down...my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker it gone. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back. :Bonnie: I thought you said you didn't want it any more? :Abby: I don't. But if it's what you wanted...I would do that for you. Mystic Falls Hospital enters Bill's room. Bill is awake, lying in his bed. :Tyler: You're better. :Bill: Yeah. I shouldn't be but I didn't have any say in the matter. :Tyler: I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Again. :Bill: I knew the risks when I decided to help you. So...was it worth it? How do you feel? :Tyler: Different. A little more myself. :Bill: Then we'll continue tomorrow. :Tyler: What are you talking about? I turned. :Bill: Once. To break the sire bound. Turning needs to be painless...and from what I saw today...we're still a long way off. :Tyler: I can't put myself through that again. :Bill: You will. Because until you're capable of acting on your own free will, I'm not gonna let you anywhere near my daughter. Gilbert Residence shows Meredith his stakes and other vampire weapons. :Alaric: You told me your secret. This is mine. :Meredith: You're a vampire hunter. :Alaric: Semi-retired. :Meredith: You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you? :Alaric: I just want to be honest. No secrets. :Meredith: Okay. Then tell me how you survived getting hit by a truck. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood? :Alaric: That and...this ring protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings. :Meredith: A vampire hunter, who can't be killed by vampires. Convenient! starts to slide the ring off his finger but Alaric stops her. :Meredith: Are you worried I'm a supernatural being? :Alaric: One can never be too careful. moves close to her face and they kiss. Elena enters the house. :Elena: Oh. Umm, hey, umm, sorry. :Meredith: I'm gonna go. :Alaric: Okay, yeah, sure, sure, sure. leaves. :Alaric: Elena, I'm sorry. :Elena: Please, it's okay. :Alaric: It's not okay. I mean, it's not even my place. It's your place. It's Jenna's place. It's your family's place. :Elena: The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and...you stayed. So thank you for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on. Salvatore Boarding House enters. Damon's standing in the front of the fireplace. :Stefan: Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins. :Damon: Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one. :Stefan: Probably a good choice. :Damon: Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's momma to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers. :Stefan: Nah, doesn't surprise me. Its been that kind of night. :Damon: Is Elena okay? turns around and punches Damon in the face. :Damon: I take it you two had a heart-to-heart. And I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this? holds up the silver dagger used to kill Elijah. :Stefan: What did you do? Original Family House shoves the coffins in a big room. Klaus is standing beside him. :Daniel: You've got your family back. Finally. You're gonna open them? :Klaus: Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. :Daniel: What business? Daniel is squirming and falls to the floor, dead. Elijah is standing behind him with his heart in his hand. Klaus looks shocked. :Elijah: So, Niklaus... :Klaus: Elijah! :Elijah: What did I miss? See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three